fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
|image = |arc =Grand Magic Games arc |place =Domus Flau, Crocus, Fiore |result =Natsu Dragneel is victorious. |side1 = *Natsu Dragneel *Gajeel Redfox |side2 = *Sting Eucliffe *Rogue Cheney |forces1 = *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic |forces2 = *White Dragon Slayer Magic *White Drive *Dragon Force *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Shadow Drive *Dragon Force |casual1 =Natsu Dragneel is moderately injured Gajeel Redfox is incapacitated. |casual2 =Sting Eucliffe is moderately injured Rogue Cheney is moderately injured. }} Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney is a battle fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. Prologue After the fight between Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki is declared a draw, the final fight of the day is announced to be between the newly-created Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth. The crowd roars as Team Fairy Tail's representatives, Natsu and Gajeel take to the field to fight Sting and Rogue. With the members of both their guilds and the audience watching, the Dragon Slayers prepare for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 13-16 As both sides receive encouragement from their comrades, the battle is started.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 2, 4-5 Battle As Sting and Rogue ready themselves to go in, they immediately find themselves face-to-face with Natsu and Gajeel, respectively. Upon being punched in the face, they are sent flying back, much to the surprise of the audience. Chasing him down, Natsu lands a kick on Sting and sends him across the area while Gajeel similarly knocks down Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 294, Pages 6-9 Sliding across the ground, Sting unleashes his White Dragon's Roar but Natsu narrowly dodges his laser-like beam by ducking underneath it, causing it to miss. Meanwhile, Rogue attacks Gajeel with his Shadow Dragon's Slash but has it blocked by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Sword, which is then used to knock Rogue away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 10-12 Natsu then grabs Rogue by the face and tosses him near Sting, who expresses surprise that Rogue is being handled in such a way. With both Sabertooth Mages in the same area, Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, sending both slayers flying from the blow. Much of the audience watches in shock as the two Fairy Tail Mages dominate the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 13-15 As the Sabertooth Mages acknowledge the strength of their adversaries, Natsu questions whether the two of them really beat dragons with their level of strength. Sting states they not only defeated them but killed them and claims he'll show the power they used to do it. Both he and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive, respectively as Jiemma tells Fairy Tail it's over for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17 Sting immediately attacks Natsu with a blast of light while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Unable to grasp his enemy from the shadows, Gajeel's attacks go through Rogue's body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the face. In the stands, the spectators note the difference in Sting and Rogue's strength since their amplification. While pounding Natsu with his fists, Sting tells the fire dragon slayer he always looked up to him and aimed to surpass him and that now is his time as he attaches stigmata to Natsu's abdomen and claims he will finally defeat him. Meanwhile, Rogue appears behind Gajeel as the latter tries to attack him, saying the shadow dragon will successfully hunt its prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 18-22 Just as he is about to land a blow, Gajeel grabs his arm and glares at him, asking what he was saying. At the same time, Natsu smiles as Sting charges at him. Just as Sting aims his punch, Natsu evades and decks the white dragon slayer in the face. Upon being asked how he could move, Natsu reveals the stigmata was burned away. Though acknowledging their opponents, the Fairy Tail Mages tell them they shouldn't get carried away, with Gajeel elbowing Rogue in the chin, saying they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail. At the same time, Natsu punches Sting in the face, surprising the audience. With that, Sting resolves to use his best move; Holy Nova, and unleashes the massive blast at Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 23-26 However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the Mages of Sabertooth as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 26-30 Makarov notes the Second Origin Release as well as the Three Months of Training they went under and wonders how strong they've truly become as a result while the two continue to pound the Sabertooth Mages and make him realize their levels are far too different.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 30-31 The entire audience watches on as the two Mages can barely lift a finger against their opponents, an unexpected occurrence. As everyone wonders if the match will end in Fairy Tail's victory, the two Sabertooth Mages struggle to get back to their feet. Remembering the promise he made to Lector, sting states he cannot lose and gets to his feet as his body starts covering itself in scales while Rogue undergoes a similar transformation. Knowing what it is, numerous spectators look on as they realize Sting and Rogue have activated the Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 32-34 Upon the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel comments that he's underestimating them but Natsu claims Sting is actually much stronger now. As he speaks, Sting quickly approaches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 4-6 In an instant, Sting nails Natsu in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gajeel attempts to hit Sting with his iron leg, but he misses and is subsequently hit in the face by a blast of white energy. Natsu then attempts to hit Sting with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but his attack is caught by the White Dragon Slayer and he is kicked in the stomach and tossed across the arena, hitting Gajeel and sending both flying. Sting then jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and shocking the members of the audience as they comment on his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 7-11 Despite the destruction of the floor, the match continues underground. Natsu claims the battle isn't over yet and unleashes his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, shooting him into the air and hitting Sting, who is sent reeling back. As Sting turns around, he noticed Gajeel behind him, who then uses his Iron Dragon's Roar at point-blank range, sending Sting crashing down. However, he quickly recuperates, to Gajeel's shock, and unleashes his Holy Ray, hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with multiple rays of light. While Porlyusica wonders what Sting's element is, Natsu lands on his feet but is quickly punched by Sting's light-enhanced fist and is sent flying, unable to even block the punch. Gajeel is then kicked by Sting and the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail attempt to take down their opponent with hand-to-hand combat with no luck as Sting shuts out their attempts as he remembers the promise he made to Lector.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 12-18 Sting thinks back to years ago, when Lector was claiming Sting killed a dragon and was bullied for saying so, with everyone calling Sting a liar as well. Though Sting attempted to shrug off the issue and tell Lector not to worry, Lector disagreed and stated that he didn't like people saying bad things about his friends. Sting then promises Lector that since dragons no longer exist, he will defeat the Mage known as Salamander in front of everyone so nobody will call Lector a liar again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 19-20 Sting stands over the defeated Natsu and Gajeel, asking if Lector is watching him. Rogue, watching from above, comments that the era of the old generation of slayers is over while Fairy Tail Mages in the stands call for Natsu and Gajeel to get up. Sting agrees with Rogue but acknowledges Natsu and Gajeel's strength. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 21-22 As the audience looks on at the battle, Chapati Lola wonders if Natsu and Gajeel are truly finished. However, the two soon get to their feet and acknowledge Sting's strength. Natsu immediately tells Sting he's learned his habits such as the timing of his attacks, his pose while defending and even his breathing rhythm, though he acknowledges the strength of Dragon Force. The supporters of Fairy Tail gleefully look on at the battle. At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue about the position of Sting's pivot leg while attacking, an argument with results in the latter shoving the former into a mining cart and pulling the lever, sending it away and leaving him unable to leave due to motion sickness. Deciding to pay back Sting for underestimating him and Gajeel, Natsu decides to take on both Sting and Rogue alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295: Pages 23-27 Sting reacts to Natsu's decision in a angry manner, asking if he's serious. Rogue is ambivalent, stating he wishes to fight Gajeel, to which Natsu replies that he can if he gets past him. Sting reactivates his Dragon Force, saying nothing in the world exceeds it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 4 Natsu responds enthusiastically as he blocks Sting's punch. As Sting claims he's using the power which killed a dragon, Natsu states he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, quickly delivering a right hook to his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 5-6 At the same time, Rogue fires a Shadow Dragon's Roar at Natsu, who counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar, creating an explosion which engulfs the area. Sting angrily claims the battle is not yet over, to which Natsu tells him to bring it, as his Fairy Tail allies watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 7-9 With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 The two soon meet up and together, combine their powers into a Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. However, Natsu counters with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, completely annihilating the Unison Raid and causing a large explosion as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 13-16 After the dust clears, Sting and Rogue fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle and so Natsu Dragneel is declared as the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 17-18 Aftermath With both Sting and Rogue down, Natsu is declared the winner. As a result of the victory, the members of Fairy Tail enthusiastically celebrate while the other teams declare their intentions of defeating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 2-4 Lector and Frosh tearfully mourn Sting and Rogue's loss while Minerva, Orga and Rufus express their surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Jiemma, sitting in the stands, furiously seethes at Sabertooth's loss, causing the nearby spectators to flee as soon as they realize how angry he is, noting him to be Sabertooth's masterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 6 while back on the battlefield, Natsu tells Sting and Rogue that they should fight again sometime as Rogue wonders how much he overestimated himself, if Gajeel is as strong as Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 7-8 Meanwhile, in the underground mines, Gajeel manages to get out of the mining cart he was pushed into and begins exploring. As he walks along the path, he walks into a wide area and is greatly surprised to see what appears to be the skeletons of dragons scattered on the ground. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 9-10 References Navigation